Card System - Training
'Card Training' : When you first start recruiting cards, they will be relatively : weak, depending on the morale level of the corresponding : Braver. You can increase your card's base stats and make them : stronger via training. : There are 3 card types, each with its own color specific border. :* Adventure - Green :* Rare - Yellow :* Legendary - Purple : Once you've chosen the card you want to train, you'll need : to select additional cards to use as "Co-Trainers." The : cards used as co-trainers get used up and their experience : is transferred to the card you are training. : Using same type cards in training will provide an experience boost. : I.e. Using Adventure type cards to train an Adventure card, : rare type cards to train a rare card, and legendary type cards : to train a legendary card provides a 50% experience boost. 'Breakthrough' : Once your cards have accumulated enough experience, they will be able to 'Breakthrough', allowing them to become even more powerful. : Once they have reached max level for their current card grade. The training button is replaced with the Breakthrough button as shown in the image on the right. Clicking on that will bring up the Breakthrough Interface. : Different card grades max out at different levels: :* Card Grade D - Level 50 :* Card Grade C - Level 60 :* Card Grade B - Level 70 :* Card Grade A - Level 80 :* Card Grade S - Level 99 :* Card Grade Ss - Level 99 :: A: ::: Breakthrough Target - :::: This is the card that is attempting to Breakthrough to the next Card Grade level. Only a card that has reached the maximum level for its Card Grade can perform a Breakthrough. :: B: ::: Breakthrough Assistant - :::: This is the card being used to help the Breakthrough Target achieve a Breakthrough. A Breakthrough Assistant must be either a duplicate of the Breakthrough Target Card or a Breakthrough Scroll. :: C: ::: Success Rate - :::: This box gives information on the success rate of a Breakthrough. The card grades of both the Breakthrough Target and the Breakthrough Assistant will have an affect on this success rate. :::: If the Breakthrough Target and Breakthrough Assistant have: ::::* The same Card Grade - 100% success rate ::::* 1 Card Grade Difference - 75% success rate ::::* 2 Card Grade Difference - 50% success rate ::::* 3 Card Grade Difference - 25% success rate ::::* 4 Card Grade Difference - 15% success rate : In the picture above, the Breakthrough Assistant is two grade levels different than the Target, so the success rate is only 50%. If the Assistant had been a Grade C, then the success rate would have been 75% and 100% if the Assistant had been a Grade B. ::: Self Protection - :::: You can spend gems in order to protect the Breakthrough Assistant in the case of a failure. Failures will normally cause the Assistant to disappear, which is very bad when dealing with rare, high powered cards. If you always use same Grade Assistants, then you won't ever have to worry about failures or spending gems on protection. The cost of self protection appears to correlate with the Star Rank of the card. : Gem Cost - :: 1 Star - 30 :: 2 Star - 60 :: 3 Star - 90 :: 4 Star - 120 :: 5 Star - 150 :: 6 Star - 180 : NOTE* - A Breakthrough Assistant will ALWAYS disappear after a successful Breakthrough, even if you spent gems on Self Protection. :: D: ::: Breakthrough Result - :::: This box shows the result of a successful breakthrough. 'Extreme Breakthrough' Once you have a max level S card, you'll be able to perform the new Limit Breakthrough. Scrolling over the Limit Breakthrough button reveals this text: : "Use same brave to reach to higher grade when S or SS level is full. Star level will increase along with limit breakthrough." : Extreme Breakthrough is the same process as a normal Breakthrough. Upon reaching Ss Rank, a card will be awarded a silver star to their star ranking and will be able to earn an additional 98 levels of growth. : The extra star does not affect the cards growth rate but still counts towards a team's Star Limit and increases the cost of skill training. ---- Category:Card System